


Don't be such a Grinch

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is so in love, Dean is so adorable, Dean makes Christmas so much better, M/M, Neighbor Dean, grinch, human!Cas, meet cute, moody!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel hates Christmas after he became human, but his neighbor Dean helps him through that time and Castiel can’t help but fall for Dean again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Don't be such a Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 13!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Skeletonsinzeeclost!](https://skeletonsinzeeclost.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Grinch

_Every Human down on Earth liked Christmas a lot  
But the angel Cas who lived in Heaven did not!_

_Castiel hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason._

_It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight.  
It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right._

_But I think that the most likely reason of all  
May have been that his heart was two sizes too small._

-

Castiel sat down at his window and looked out to the streets. He hated Christmas, surely it wasn’t always that way, but after his father left him on Earth, that day? Castiel couldn’t help but hate it.

He takes a sip of his coffee and sees Dean with Charlie standing outside. He really hopes they won’t knock on his door and he is almost relieved when he sees that Benny walks their way. They would leave.

Just as he finishes his coffee, there’s a knock on the door anyway. Castiel groans. He is still dressed in his pajamas and puts a blanket around him, before opening the door. It’s Dean. Of course.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says, smiling all sweetly and even though Castiel’s heart beats a bit faster, he doesn’t show it all. Instead he stands there almost motionless. Just like his father had wanted. 

Only act on order, never on feelings. What did that idiot know? Castiel listens anyway. Like he always did. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel isn’t sure what else he could or wants to say. Dean’s smile falters a bit, like it always does, when Castiel is so short with him. They’re neighbors, and while Castiel would hope for more, he doesn’t deserve it.

“I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas.” Dean says and he holds up a box, wrapped in red and gold paper. Castiel is a bit surprised, but he takes the gift from Dean, who is back to smiling so adorable.

Something is wrong with Castiel’s heart, it beats even faster. Maybe he is dying?

“T-thank you, Dean.” Castiel stammers and then he makes a huge mistake and invites Dean into his house. Dean steps inside, as if he owns this apartment as well, but he is here for the first time. 

“You don’t decorate for Christmas?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head. He never understood the deal with all the Christmas decoration. He is an angel himself. He… was an angel himself, he doesn’t need to have tiny statues sitting around. 

“Not really.” Castiel says, while he shows Dean his living room. The walls are white, his couch and most furniture is black. Like his wings once were. Castiel tries not to be grumpy, but most of the times he can’t really help it.

“Oh do you not like Christmas?” Dean asks and he looks sad at that. Castiel doesn’t really want to disappoint him, so he just shrugs. It feels a bit awkward, but Castiel still sits down with Dean on the couch.

“Not my favorite holiday.” Castiel admits, even though he has to say, Dean looks cute in his Christmas sweater and with snowflakes in his hair. But then again, Dean always looks cute, so it’s not a surprise. 

“I’m sure I can change that! I saw you’re alone and my brother is stuck in a snowstorm and I’m alone as well.” Dean says and Castiel doesn’t call him out on his lie, since he just saw him with Benny and Charlie.

“And how do you plan to change it?” Castiel asks, a smile on his face. He already feels a bit better and he hates himself for pushing Dean away before. He knows they have a profound bond, he should forget about his father’s rules.

Stop being such a Grinch on Christmas and give Dean a chance. 

“Open your gift.” Dean says and Castiel opens it very carefully. He pulls out some Christmas movies, some recipe books for Christmas cookies, some tea and a soft blanket. Castiel snorts at all the things, while Dean blushes.

“And you will stay for all of this?” 

“If you want me to stay, I’d love to.” Dean whispers and Castiel nods. He wanders off to the kitchen and starts to make them tea, they could start to bake some cookies later and somehow Castiel already feels a lot better.

He smiles widely to himself. So wide that his whole face hurts. 

*

Two hours later, Dean is fast asleep. He is cuddled in the blanket, his head on Castiel’s shoulder and snores really quietly. Castiel is holding his hand, while he watches the Grinch’s end.

“You are so worth falling, Dean. You are worth everything and I’m sorry that I couldn’t see it.” Castiel whispers, pressing a shy kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean smiles in his sleep and Castiel thinks for a moment that he has a heart attack.

“I never liked Christmas but you made me see it and so much more. You made me see that I’m allowed to feel, no matter what my father says, and maybe one day, I ask you to marry me for Christmas.” Castiel continues to whispers, stroking through Dean’s soft hair.

He had loved Dean’s dreams when he listened to them before his fall. Dean had always dreamed about Christmas and about marrying the love of his life in deep snow. Yeah. Maybe they can do that.

Castiel looks up to the ceiling. He can’t hear angel radio anymore, but he doesn’t care. No, he is glad that he isn’t in heaven anymore. He has found his own heaven here and he is glad that Dean is so stubborn.

And somehow he has to smile. Maybe Christmas isn’t as bad as he thought. And there is one reason for that and that sat down next to him, smiled at Castiel as if he’d hung the stars for him (which he actually did, thank you) and now drools on his shirt. 

Castiel snorts.

The reason he’d fall from heaven, the reason why he forgives himself and tries to enjoy Christmas. It’s all Dean.

Why?

Because he fell in love with him a long time ago. 

Worth it.

_Maybe Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store.  
Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more!_

_And what happened then? Well, on Earth they say  
That Castiel’s small heart grew three sizes that day!_

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5c04c234a12541eb5b033fa7f5fbb99d/3f57ca9752dcf7e6-40/s540x810/c796c557e35f74046dcf828caee1932d75971af9.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
